


Do not forget me (Our love shall last forever - A Tranduil love story spin-off)

by knifeandfork



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeandfork/pseuds/knifeandfork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little spin-off of my previous Thranduil fanfic.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You make my life worth living

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! First chapter!
> 
> Enjoy it!

Nessa was nervous. She was now on her way to the Woodland Realm. A place she had never visited before to celebrate Mereth e-nGilith. She felt uncomfortable, she had never b een outside the protective walls of Nargothrond and she didn't feel safe.  
\- I can see you are worried, said her friend Arwen.  
\- I am not worried, answered Nessa and looked away.  
\- Do not worry mellon, king Oropher has a son your age. You may like him.  
Nessa did not answer. She couldn't turn away from the fact that she wanted to fall in love. She wanted to feel love. She wanted to feel the same kind of love her parents felt before her mother died. Someone to care for, someone to talk to, someone to fight side by side with. For she was a fighter, she fought with two swords and bows and arrows. She was fierce, skilled and she did not hesitate to take a life.  
Suddenly she heard a branch crack. She turned her horse around, pulled out an arrow from her quiver and shot the attacking Orc in the eye.  
\- We're under attack! she screamed and fired another arrow.  
They were on the borders of the Woodland Realm and were attacked by a pack of Orcs.  
She kept firing arrows and ordered the archers to gather around her. They were all on horses and Nessa rode her black stallion Moonshadow, who was one of the Mearas. Once she had run out of arrows she pulled out her two daggers, for she could ride and fight at the same time. Suddenly she heard something, a horn blowing. An Elvish horn. It was the horn of the Woodland Realm. She saw a young Elf attack the Orcs with two swords while riding an elk. He fought with skill and courage as he slayed the Orcs. Once he and his men had killed all the Orcs he turned to her father.  
\- My king Finrod, I apologise for this unpleasant welcome. I am Thranduil, son of Oropher, he said and bowed.  
\- An apology well accepted, Thranduil Oropherion, answered Finrod and nodded towards the young elf.  
Thranduil took no notice of Nessa, but she took notice of him. He was tall and gracious, beautiful and mysterious.  
\- May I accompany you to our halls, Thranduil said and they all galloped towards the stronghold of the realm.  
It was an underground kingdom, with many stairs and different halls. Nessa walked next to Arwen as they left the stables.  
\- Finrod, my old friend, said a friendly voise as they walked through the gates after leaving heir horses in the stables.  
\- Oropher! It has been a long time! answered Finrod.  
They walked towards one another and saluted each other with the Elven greeting.  
\- May I introduce my daughter Nessa, said Finrod and took his daughter's hand.  
\- It is a pleasure to finally meet you my king, said Nessa and bowed.  
\- And it is a pleasure to meet you, Nessa of Nargothrond. I have heard rumours of your beauty, and for once the rumours stand true, said Oropher and smiled, and I can see you have met my son, Thranduil.  
Oropher greated Arwen and Lord Elrond. Thranduil stood next to his father. They were very much alike. Both had long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Though Nessa thought there was something special about Thranduil.  
\- Yes, your son same to our aid as we were ambushed by Orcs, said Finrod, he is a very skilled warrior I must say.  
Thranduil thanked and nodded.  
\- Now, we can't stand here all day! Come! I have prepared chambers to all of you! You must be tired after your long journey my lady, said Oropher and took Nessa's hand and kissed it.  
\- Gratitudes my king, said Nessa, yes, i would very much like to rest and get changed before tonight's party.  
\- Thranduil, my son! Take these two ladies to their chambers! Make sure they feel welcome. In the meantime we have some catching up to do, my old friend, said Oropher, do you remember when....  
The two kings' voices faded away.  
Thranduil led Arwen and Nessa to their chambers.  
\- My lady Arwen, said he and showed Arwen her chamber.  
\- I'll see you later Nessa, she said and shut the door.  
Nessa and Thranduil continued walking up the stairs until they came to a small platform where was Nessa's chambers.  
\- My lady, said Thranduil as he opened the door and walked away.

Here's the link to what Thranduil looks like, credit to the artist.  
https://www.facebook.com/758580420897596/photos/a.758607394228232.1073741829.758580420897596/769143793174592/?type=1&theater


	2. The Feast of Starlight

Thranduil was nervous. Never in his life had he seen a creature that beautiful. Her long, straight chestnut hair fell like a waterfall upon her back and her dark eyes made his heart beat faster than he thought was possible.

Nessa took of her weapons and put them on the desk in the room. She had had her lugage carried to her room after she had taken a bath and she was now deciding what to wear. She decided to wear a silver gown and a crown with diamonds. After all, she was the princess of Nargothrond. She combed her hair and let it fall down her shoulders before she put the crown on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was beautiful. A strong and condfident young Elf.  
\- Lle desiel, Nessa? (are you ready?) Arwen asked and knocked on the door.  
\- Yes, Nessa said and opened the door.  
\- You look wonderful, said Arwen.  
\- You too, mellonamin, said Nessa.  
Together they walked to the hall where the feast was held. They passed the throne, magnificent and powerful.  
\- Why isn't there a throne for the queen? she asked and she remembered that they had not been greeted by the Queen, only Thranduil and Oropher.  
\- You did not know? Arwen said, the Woodland Realm has not had a queen since she died.  
\- She's dead?  
\- Yes, she died when she gave birth to the Prince. You did not know?  
\- No, my father has travaled here many times but never mentioned anything.  
\- King Oropher was in great grief for a very long time, and rumour has it he would not speak to his son for hundreds of years.  
Nessa pitied the Elven Prince, even though her own mother was dead as well her father had always loved her and not once did he neglect her.  
\- There you are! said her father and embraced her, you look just like your mother.  
He stroke her cheek and smiled.  
\- Now, make sure you two have fun tonight, he continued.  
Arwen and Nessa wandered into the crowd, talking and saying hello to everyone. Soon the dance music started playing. Nessa danced with many young Elves, and she was given compliments by every one of them. But she had not seen the Prince, not once had she seen him during the feast. 

Thranduil sat on his father's throne. Everyone else were at the feast so the entire hall was empty. One day this throne would be his, one day he would be king. He had been the head captain of the guard and also captain of the army for a very long time. He was a very skilled warrior, skilled and confident. He worked hard at improving his skills, but not once did his father speak to him. Only when they had guests and when he was given orders.

He thought of his mother whom he had never met, and he thought that was why his father never spoke to him. Maybe he was too much like his mother for his father to handle. After a while he decided to join the party to see if there was any wine left since his father had a habit of drinking all the wine until there was nothing left before everyone else had even arrived.  
\- Ah, here you are my son, said Oropher and smiled at Thranduil, where have you been?  
Thranduil did not answer his father's question. His eyes scrolled through the hall looking for the beautiful Princess Nessa, but she was not there. He did see Arwen though and decided to ask her where he could find Nessa.  
\- Pardon me, Lady Arwen. But do you know where I can find Princess Nessa?  
\- Last I saw her she said she had grown tired of all the dancing, where she is I do not know.  
\- Thank you, my Lady, said Thranduil and started Walking towards Nessa's chamber to see if she had gone there.  
But no one opened when he knocked on the door, so he kept Walking. He went to the library, but it was empty. He went to the stables, only to find them empty. Eventually he had only one more place to go: the dungeons. And to his surprise that is where she was! She sat in one of the cells.  
\- Why are you here? he asked.  
\- After hours of dancing and feasting I grew tired, and I realised this was the only place where I could find some peace.  
\- We are Elves, time is not a problem for us, Thranduil said and smirked at her.  
\- Yet if we spend our time accomplishing nothing what is it all Worth? she answered and smiled back at him.  
\- But what if we spend our days waiting for things to accomplish, is it then still a waste of time?  
\- It might be, if there is nothing to wait around for, Nessa looked at Thranduil with a mysterious face.  
\- Tell me, who are you? he asked and sat down in front of her in the cell.  
\- And why would the great Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm be interested in me?  
\- Why would the beautiful Princess Nessa of Nargothrond not want to answer my question?  
\- Because she wants to know why the question was asked before she answers it.  
\- You have a quick tongue my Princess, Thranduil said and sat down next to her, I want to know who you are because I find you interesting. I have never met anyone like you before, and I have never met anyone so beautiful.  
Those words made Nessa look up. She had always been given compliments abour her beauty, but never like this. There was something special about the way Thranduil spoke to her.  
\- I am me. I am no one else but me.  
\- And what is it like being you?  
\- Lonely, she said, my mother died long ago. And though my father loves me I still feel alone.

Thranduil looked at the young Elf. He could see how lonely she felt, he could see her loneliness.  
\- Is that an answer good enough for your question? asked Nessa and looked at Thranduil with a plain face.  
He did not answer, he simply looked at her and allowed himself to disappear into her dark eyes. Slowly he leaned forward. Nessa moved closer to him. They were now almost touching. For a long time they just sat there, close to each other. Feeling one another's presence. She could feel his breath upon her lips, he raised his hand pulling a string of hair away from her eyes and placing it behind her pointy ear. Suddenly they both leaned forward and kissed. She felt his forest scent cover her mouth and fill her entire being. He moved his hand towards her neck and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to be as close as possible to her. Nessa hands were on his arms, pulling him closer. He held her in his arms, and she did not want him to let go.  
\- Ahem, my lord Thranduil, said a male voice.  
They both paused in the middle of their kiss and rose quickly. Thranduil straightened his robes and said, while trying to sound as royal ass possible:  
\- Yes, Feren. What is it?  
\- The king requires your presence in his chambers.  
\- Now? During the feast?  
\- The feast is over, my lord, said Feren, it ended last night, it is midday.  
\- Alright, gratitude Feren. You are dismissed.  
The Elf left as Thranduil turned to Nessa and whispered in her ear:  
\- I want to finish that kiss. Meet me in the library tonight.  
His breath in her ear made her weak in the knees as she answered:  
\- I shall be there, my Prince Thranduil.


	3. Do you love me?

Nessa walked to her room, she needed to get changed into her "normal" clothes. On her way up the stairs she bumped into someone. It was the guard, Feren.  
\- Apologies, my princess, he said and bowed.  
\- Oh, no. It's alright. Feren, was it? Nessa said with a smile.  
\- Yes, my lady. Pleasure to meet you.  
\- Before you go, did you tell anyone about me and the Prince...?  
\- Oh, no. Absolutely not my lady, he said and shook his head, although I must warn you. The king has many eyes and ears all over the kingdom, he does not approve of his son being in a relationship.  
He then left Nessa with a troubled mind. She went to her room and changed clothes. After that she went to find her father, she had not spoken to him since the feast.  
Nessa knocked on the door and heard her father's familiar voice say a "come in".  
\- Father, she said and hugged him.  
\- My beautiful daughter. Tell me, where did you go last night? I noticed your absence and I could not find you amongst the others. Where were you?  
\- Ada, I apologize if you think my behaviour was rude.  
\- No. Believe me, I saw how glanced at the Prince. And I think you've made a good choice.  
\- Wow, slow down. Nothing really happened. I just wanted to prepare you for what might come, said Nessa and smiled.  
\- But you do care for him?  
\- Yes, I do. I care for him a lot, but that is all I know.  
\- Do not worry, my child. No matter what your choice is I shall support you all the way.  
\- Thank you, ada. But don't start planning any marriage yet, is it true that king Oropher does not want his son to be in a relationship?  
\- Of that matter I have no knowledge of, but I think that is the least of your concerns. You are young, and love is at your feet.  
Nessa smiled. Her father truly was wise. 

The hours passed like seconds, and the time came when Nessa was to meet Thranduil. She went to the library and sat down to read a book.  
\- How can someone be so enchanting while Reading a book? said a soft yet harsch voice.  
\- We are Elves, neither looks nor time is a problem for us, she answered with a smirk.  
He grabbed her hand and led her out of the palace, when they stepped outside one of the doors on the southern side of the palace he covered her Eyes. She felt his warm hands cover her face and she could feel his forest scent fly through her nose.  
\- Thranduil! Where are you taking me? she giggled.  
\- So I'm no longer "The Great Prince Thranduil of The Woodland Realm"?

Nessa did not answer, was he more than just a Prince to her? She did not know yet.  
\- Where are you taking me? she asked again, wanting his question to pass.  
\- You will have to wait and see, he whispered into her pointy ear.  
They walked for a while Before he would let her see where they were. They were in the forest, by a small lake surrounded with beautiful flowers and trees, all in bloom and full of colours.   
\- It's beautiful, she said.  
\- I know, only a few know about this place. Now I want to finish what we started in the dugeons, he said and pulled her Close.  
Without saying a Word they both leaned forward and kissed. He wrapped his strong arms around her as she gasped into his mouth. They spun around and fell into the tall grass. She giggled as he landed on top of her and kissed her neck.  
\- You truly are a remarkable Elf, he said and looked at her.  
\- Du you really want me to just call you Thranduil? she asked.  
\- If that is what you wish, he said and kissed her neck again.  
\- That is not a good answer, she said and smiled at him.  
\- I do not know any answer that would be better. If you do not wish to call me by name instead of my title, who am I to tell you not to?  
\- That is true, but what do YOU want to call ME?  
\- I think you have the most beautiful name in Middle-Earth, and I wish to call you by it. There is no need to call you Princess of Nargothrond. Just by looking at you one can tell you are royal.   
\- Do you not think people will start asking questions if we call each other by our names only? she asked.  
\- Then let them wonder, Thranduil said and kissed her again.  
This time lower than the neck, he kissed her up her neck and her lips again as his hands moved all over her body. Her hands grabbed his strong back and she was just about to start unbuttoning his shirt when they heard a "ahem".  
They both froze and looked at each other.  
\- "What do we do?", Nessa mouthed.  
\- "Follow me", Thranduil mouthed.  
He quickly rose and so did Nessa. But they both froze when they saw who it was standing in front of them.  
\- Father, Thranduil said with a small bow.  
\- You are needed in the quard, king Oropher said with a frown face, Orcs have been seen wandering the east entrance.  
Thranduil looked sad, Nessa couldn't help but to think that the king truly was hard on him.  
\- Yes, my king, Thranduil said and bowed again.  
He then turned to Nessa and said with a low voice:  
\- I'll see you tomorrow?  
She nodded, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked away.  
Nessa was about to follow when the king stopped her.  
\- May I have a word, my princess? he asked.  
\- Of course, my king, she said quickly.  
\- Walk with me, he said and gave her his arm.  
\- Tell me, what do you feel towards my son?  
\- At this moment I do not know, my king. This is all new for me, I have not experienced anything like this before and therefore I do not know what it is I feel.   
\- But you do care for him?  
\- Yes, I do. I care for him a lot, but that is all I know. If I may ask, my king, why do you ask questions like this?  
\- Yes, you may, he said and smiled at her.  
She could now see how much alike he and Thranduil were.  
\- As you may have heard I do not approve of my son being in a relationship.  
\- My king, we are not in a...  
\- Wait, let me finish. My wife died when she gave birth to Thranduil. The pain that followed is a pain I wish my son will never have to experience. I do not want my son to suffer, but if you love him, do not hold back. I do not want him to suffer, neither do I want to deny him love. And I have seen the way he looks at you, he loves you. He just may not know it yet.  
\- I understand, my king, she said.  
\- There will be a day when the throne shall be passed on to him. Maybe soon, maybe in an age. I do not know. But when that day comes, can I count on you being there for him?  
\- If I love him, yes. If I do not I shall still be there as his friend and council.   
Oropher smiled.  
\- You have a good heart, Nessa of Nargothrond. I hope to one day call you daughter.


	4. Prepare for battle

It had now been many years since Nessa had met Thranduil. They were now a couple, married for a long time.

Thranduil's POV:

\- Lle naa vanima, melamin, said Thranduil when he laid eyes on his wife.  
It was again time for the feast of starlight.  
\- Thank you, a'mealamin, said Nessa and kissed his lips.  
Thranduil answered the kiss and smiled.  
\- Is your father coming?  
\- I do not know, I sent for him quite a while ago but I have not recieved an answer yet.  
\- It would be a pleasure to meet him again...  
Thranduil was cut off by Feren walking into the room.  
\- Feren, for the past hundred years you have interrupted us 500 times. This better be important, Thranduil said.  
\- I am afraid it is, my Prince. I have a message for the Princess.  
\- What is it? Nessa asked.  
\- My princess, a horse just came running through the forest, carrying a dead rider. I am sorry I have to tell you this, it was your father.  
\- WHAT?!  
Nessa ran out of the room towards the palace's entrance.  
\- Thranduil, Feren said, his body was burned. She will be destroyed if she sees him.  
\- Thank you, Feren, Thranduil said and rushed after Nessa.  
\- Nessa! Wait! but she did not stop until she saw her father lying in front of the gates.  
They had not yet had the time to carry him inside.  
\- Nessa! Stop!  
The body and the horse was surrounded by quards and Elves arriving to the feast.  
When Nessa saw her father she stopped.  
\- Carry him to the medic's room, she ordered two quards.  
\- Nessa, Thranduil said.  
\- He's not dead, we can still save him, she said to him.  
Thranduil could see that she did not believe her own words.  
On their way to the healing room they met Feren.  
\- Feren, tell my father we will not be attending the feast.  
Feren nodded and left.

For three hours Nessa sat in the healing room next to her father. She did everything she could to heal him.  
\- Nessa? Thranduil said sitting down next to her.  
\- He is not dead. I AM SURE OF IT! she said, not believing her own words.  
Thranduil sat down on the floor next to her, taking her hand and said:  
\- Nessa, look at me.  
She kept staring at her father.  
\- Look at me, he tried again.  
She slowly turned her head towards him, tears running down her face.  
\- You know he is dead, there is no use in trying to bring him back.  
Nessa rose and left the room without saying a word.  
\- Start preparing his grave, Thranduil ordered one of the guards outside the room.  
He then went to look for his wife.

Nessa's POV:  
She ran through the palace, not caring if anyone saw her. Tears running down her face. She ran towards her and Thranduil's chambers and out on the balcony. There she stood, thinking about her father. All the times he had swung her in the air with his strong arms when she was little. All the times he had told her he loved her, and how much she looked like her mother.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. A warm and caring touch.  
\- I recieved word from Nargothrond. The city was taken by Orcs and Dragons.  
She turned around with a surprised face.  
\- No, she said with tears running down her face, no. No. No.  
She felt Thranduil hugging her. She cried and screamed into his chest. Thranduil caressed her head, trying to calm her down.  
\- It is not possible! She screamed. \- I know it is hard for you, he said with a gentle voice, do not worry melamin. Everything will be alright.  
Nessa started to calm down. She felt safe in Thranduil's arms. When she was with him she knew she was safe, nothing could ever harm her.  
\- Dragons has not been seen near Nargothrond for nearly an Age, she said while sobbing.  
\- They had come down from the North, Thranduil said and kept caressing her head.

That is all I know.  
\- What are we going to do? She said with a shaky voice, it is foolishnes to try to reclaim the city.   
\- Problem is, Thranduil said, they will come and try to take over the Woodland Realm.   
Nessa took a step back from Thranduil, straightened her back and said:  
\- Shall we prepare for battle?


	5. Chapter 5

\- How are we to protect our people and our lands if we do not fight this threat?! said Thranduil with a firm voice to his father.  
The king had called to a meeting of the council of the Woodland Realm to decide what to do with the threat from the Dragons and the Orcs. The king was reluctant to declare war to this new threat, he wanted to wait and see if they were even going to get attacked while Thranduil wanted to eliminate the threat completely.  
\- And what if they do not even plan to attack us? Then we will have risked many lives just to eliminate a threat that may not even be a threat! answered the king, are you willing to risk the lives of 20 000 Elves for something that may not even be our concern?  
\- Even if the Orcs and Serpents do not attack us they will surely attack other lands, other kingdoms! Thranduil was now very frustrated.  
\- Other lands are not my concern, said Oropher and glared at his son, the fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this kingdom we will endure.  
\- My king, I must say I agree with the Prince, said an old and respected Elf who was the king's right hand, we must fight! We must prove that we will not be brought down!  
\- Have you all lost your mind?! yelled Oropher and rose from his chair, why should we go to war?! Why should we go to war against an enemy that may not even be our enemy?!  
\- Why should we not?! Nessa said and rose from her chair as well, this enemy killed MY people! YOUR people! Who are we if we do not stand up and protect our own kin?!  
The king looked at her with fury.  
\- I say we call for a vote, said a red-haired She-Elf.  
\- Who in here in this council agree with the Prince? said one of the older Elves.  
More than half of the Elves around the table rose their hands.  
\- If it is war you want, then we shall fight. We ride at dawn, said the king and sat down, now leave us. All of you, except for my son.  
\- I'll wait for you, said Nessa and kissed Thranduil before she left the room.  
She stayed outside the room where the council was held to wait for him, and she could here them talk.  
\- "Why would you want to risk the lives of our Soldiers for her?".  
\- "I have already made my stand in this matter, father."  
\- "But you have defied your king because of what you feel for her!"  
Nessa then heard a smack, as if someone was slapped.  
\- "I warned you for this! You love her so much that you cannot see what really matters! If you loose her, you will be destroyed! I am your father, Thranduil! You should do as I say!"  
\- "You no longer stand as such".  
Thranduil then threw the door open and rushed through the halls. Nessa ran after him, and she found him in the garden. She knew he did not want to talk about what had happened, it would just make him more upset.  
He turned around and looked at her with tears in his eyes. She walked up to him and hugged him.  
\- Come, I want to show you somehing, he then said.  
They walked through the forest to a small hill with a statue on it.  
\- What is this Place, Thranduil? Nessa asked.  
Thranduil kneeled before the statue (which she now saw was a statue of a beautiful young female Elf) and said:  
\- This is where my mother lies.  
She sat down next to him and said:  
\- She must have been beautiful.  
\- I would not know, Thranduil's voice was sad, she died giving birth to me. I never met her. My father has always blamed me for her death. He started training me for being a soldier before I even knew what a soldier was. He barely speaks to me.  
Nessa did not answer. She knew he did not want her to.  
\- Thank you, he said, thank you for listening.  
He then kissed her lips.  
\- What do you say we go to our special place? he then whispered into her ear.  
\- I wouldn't mind, she answered and kissed him.  
They walked through the forest to where they had once been caught in the act by the king some years ago. It was now almost night and the stars lit the sky.  
\- I love you, Thranduil said and kissed her again.  
She felt his forest scent and kissed him back. He embraced her and took her in his arms. She felt safe, she knew Thranduil would always be there to protect her. Slowly he laid her down in the tall grass where nobody could see them. They continued kissing and took of each others clothes as they started making love in the light of the stars...

\- I enjoyed that very much, said Nessa lying in the grass with Thranduil next to her.  
\- So did I mela en' coiamin (love of my Life), said Thranduil and kissed her soft lips.  
It was now night as they looked to the sky.  
\- I love you, she said and caressed his right cheek where he still had a red mark from the slap.  
He closed his eyes and kissed her hand.  
\- I love you too.  
\- Perhaps we should get back to the Palace? Nessa said.  
\- I do not want, I want to stay here with you forever, Thranduil answered with a smirk.  
\- So that your father can go to war without us? No, thank you. And it's almost dawn, we must get back and prepare for battle.  
They both got dressed and when they were abot to leave Thranduil said:  
\- Will you love me forever?  
\- I shall love you for as long as we both live.  
\- I do not want you to fight, he then said, I do not want to loose you.  
\- And I do not want you to fight, said Nessa, I love you and I do not want to loose you. But we must. If we both fight then we will win. And even if I die you will always remember me, knowing that even in death I shall love you.  
They both then walked back to the castle to prepare for the upcoming battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to skip all the fighting-stuff because it is so hard to write. So this is a few days after the battle.  
> Oropher is dead and Thranduil is now King of the Woodland Realm.

It was a long battle. The Elves fought hard. Nessa led the archers while Thranduil led the swordsmen.  
It was now only one dragon left to kill and the battle would be won.  
\- Bring it down! Nessa commanded her archers, aim for the heart and the head!  
The dragon was brought down, but with it's last breath it realeased one final breath of fire hitting Thranduil's face.  
Nessa screamed his name as he fell to the ground. She ran to him and laid him in her lap.  
\- Do not worry, you'll be fine, she said with a shaky voice.  
She felt the smell of burnt flesh as she saw how the half part of his face fell to peaces.  
\- I can't see, he said, I can't see! Where are you?!  
\- I'm right here, my love, she said and took his hand, the battle is won. We did it.  
With those Words in his ears Thranduil fainted.  
\- Take him to our tent.

For hours Nessa took care of Thranduil, covering his face in bandages and mumbling every single Elven spell she knew to make him ready for the journey home.  
\- My Queen Nessa, said Feren entering the tent, the cart is ready.  
\- Gratitude, Feren. Go and get two guards and carry my husband to the cart. 

The ride back to the Woodland Realm was long, Nessa rode next to the cart so that she could keep Watch over Thranduil.  
King Oropher was slain, Thranduil was king and Nessa was now Queen. The entire city of Nargothrond was ruined, there was nothing left to save. The Orcs and Dragons had burnt and ruined everything, her birthplace was gone.

A week had passed since they returned from the battle. Oropher was killed during the fight, passing the throne on to Thranduil who had been burnt by on of the dragons Before he killed it. Nessa had spent all her time in the healer's room where Thranduil was. The left side of his face was burnt and he was covered in bandages.  
\- Nessa? Is that you? he said opening his right Eye (the entire left side of his face was covered in bandages).  
\- Yes, my love. It is me, she said and took his hand in hers.  
\- I... I... I cannot see with my left eye, he said with a worried voice.  
\- It is because of the bandages, my love. The healer will remove them now.  
The healer slowly unwrapped the bandages from his face, leaving a terrible scar.  
\- Now, my king. You can hide the scar if you wish, said the healer.  
Thranduil closed his eyes and focused, and slowly the scar went away.  
\- I still cannot see with my left eye, he said and he was now getting very worried and tensed, what has happened to me?!  
\- Calm down, Thranduil, said Nessa with a soft voice.  
She looked at the healer and whispered:  
\- Is there a way?  
The healer schook her head.  
\- I am sorry my love, the Dragon fire burnt away your sight during the battle.  
\- You must stay here and rest for a few more days, she said.  
\- Where is my father?  
\- He was slain during the battle, I'm sorry my love, said Nessa and squeezed his hand.  
His eye was still pale, but slowly it went back to it's original colour before he closed them and fell asleep while whipsering:  
\- I am the new king, I am the king, I am the k...  
\- I shall go and find him something to eat, she said.  
But when she rose she sat down again, she felt dizzy and almost fainted.  
\- Are you alright, my Queen? asked the red-haired healer named Taura (yes, Tauriel's mother), who had also attended to the council.  
\- Yes, I just felt a bit dizzy. It's not the first time.  
\- My Queen, if may ask? Have you've been feeling sick as well?  
\- How did you know?  
\- I've seen how you sometimes stop while Walking, catching you breath. Let me examine you, just too make sure everything is alright.  
They went into another room next to where Thranduil was.  
\- Tell me, how long have you been feeling like this?  
\- Not for long, just the past week.  
\- And how did you feel during the battle?  
\- Tired, exhausted. I thought it was because I had not fought since we married, but I don't know, answered Nessa as she laid down on one of the beds.  
Taura slowly pressed on her stomach, examining her.  
After a few minutes she rose and said:  
\- I'm glad to give you these news, my Queen. You are with child.


End file.
